The Demon Who Came In From The Cold
by charming writer
Summary: The Charmed Ones have to battle 'The Brotherhood Of The Thorn' who're this weeks enemies. Cole goes under to try find out there plan with Melissa's help. Can the PO3 stop them taking over Lexersrome internet company or are they a too big a match to fight.


**The Demon Who Came In From the Cold**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Sam, Dean & John Winchester but I do own Melissa Hale.**

**Authors Notes:**** This is series two of my charmed season, which's continuing on without Dan now he's left. **

**Note: ****My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: **** This episode's like "The Demon Who Came In From The Cold" but a little different in that the first scene's not at P Three but Halliwell Manor as the Halliwell's, Leo, Andy & Darryl who weren't originally but are here & the Winchesters are celebrating Melissa & Sam's engagement party. The other difference's that Cole doesn't leave the "Brotherhood On The Thorn" to talk to Phoebe Melissa does that via cloaking herself & spying in on the Brotherhood then passing on the information so Cole doesn't get caught out. Also there maybe a couple extra added scene's & Raynor appears more in this story than just at the end. **

**Second Note:**** The Winchesters & John won't be in this episode fully as they've a hunt to do so leave early on & because the episode's Cole centred & so will focus on him more for all you Cole fans. Sorry if this doesn't agree with a lot of you. **

_Episode Twenty One _

Lounge Wednesday Fifth August 

_The Halliwell sisters, Andy, Darryl, Leo, John, & his sons are there standing in a circle talking whilst holding champagne glasses. There dressed up nice as they're celebrating Mel & Sam's engagement party. Leo taps the side of his glass with a teaspoon as to get everyone's attention. _

Leo: If I could just have your attention for a moment guys.

_The others stop talking & turn rounds towards Leo who smiles._

Leo: (Smiling) Thank you. Well I'm sure everyone knows why we're here that's because my daughter Mel & Sam are getting married.

_The two newly engager's close together smile at Leo's remark. _

Leo: Which actually came quite a shock to Piper & me because originally they weren't goanna do it but after the events a couple of weeks ago things changed for the better I think because I know Mel couldn't have found abetter person to spend the rest of her life with than Sam & that he couldn't have found a better person to spend the rest of his life with than my Mel. Don't you agree John?

John: Absolutely Leo.

Leo: So if everyone will raise their glasses.

_The gang all do that. _

Leo: & propose a toast with me to them. Mel, Sam I hope you both have many wonderful times together as I've had with my beautiful wife Piper & that your future's filled with lots of love & happiness. To Mel & Sam.

Everyone: Mel & Sam!

_The gang take a drink from their glasses. Mel & Sam kiss each other after soon afterwards. Then everyone separates & does there own thing. Dean walks up to Sam. _

Dean: Well, well can't believe my little brother's getting married.

Sam: Yeah I can't believe either.

Dean: Oh come on Sammy we all know you were the one it would happen to.

Sam: It could happen to you Dean.

Dean: Nah! I'm not the family type besides I'd need to be with a girl long enough for that to happen which doesn't so there you go.

_Dean looks at Sam seriously for a minute._

Dean: I'm proud of you man despite everything's that happened with us Mom, Jess, Yellow Eye you've not let that damage you you've found something good that's worth living for hold onto that Sam.

_He & Sam hug. _

Sam: I will Dean. That means a lot to me thanks.

Dean: No worries.

_John walks up to them & shakes Sam's hand. _

John: Congratulations son.

_Sam shakes his hand back._

Sam: Thanks dad.

John: I know if your mother was here god rest her soul she'd be very proud of you to.

_Sam looks a bit down at the mention of Mary. _

Sam: I know dad. I wish she was here.

John: I wish she was here to son.

Dean: Hey guys we're here to celebrate not look down right?

John: Yes son we are. Shall we?

_Over the other side of the room the Halliwell sister's are admiring Mel's engagement ring which was Mary Winchester's wedding ring. _

Prue: Oh it's so beautiful real diamonds & everything.

Piper: (Happy, Upset) Oh sweetie I'm so proud of you.

Melissa: Mom don't you'll run you're makeup of & mine also.

Phoebe: Now there's, only me left who'll be unwed.

Prue: Oh I'm sure that'll happen to you someday Phoebe.

Phoebe: Only If Cole ever stops coming & going all the time.

Melissa: He'll come back Aunt Phoebe I'm sure of it he loves you too much to keep away he's just gotta wait until it's safe & the Source gets bored ousting out for him.

Phoebe: Yeah I know I just have to hold onto that don't I.

_The doorbell rings. _

Phoebe: I'll get it.

_She walks to the door & opens it to find Cole standing there. Phoebe looking happy to see him hugs him._

Hallway

Phoebe: (Hugging Cole) Oh Cole I didn't think I was goanna see you again.

Cole: (Smiling) That'll never happen wild horses couldn't keep me away from you Phoebe.

Phoebe: Good. Wait what about the Source what if he.

_Cole touches Phoebe's lips & silences them._

Cole: Don't worry I've managed to give him the slip for now.

Phoebe: For now? So you'll have to go away again?

_Cole looks away from her mournfully._

Cole: Yes but not yet for now I just want be alone be with you if that's okay.

Phoebe: Yeah its okay I'll just have to tell the others I'm going out.

Cole: Oh am I interrupting anything?

Phoebe: Not really just Mel & Sam's engagement party.

_Cole looks at her trying to hide his feelings on that._

Cole: Engagement party? Mel & Sam are getting married?

Phoebe: Yeah Sam proposed to her after the whole Barbas incident.

Cole: Oh that's good really good.

Phoebe: Yeah I knew Mel & Sam were right for each other. Anyway I'll just tell them what's happening & I'll be right back.

_Phoebe kisses him then goes of & does that. Cole looks a little downhearted for a moment. _

Lounge

_Phoebe comes up to her sisters & Mel._

Prue: Who's it Phoebe?

Phoebe: Cole he's back well for now at least he wants to see me for a while if that's okay with you Mel?

Piper: Phoebe its Mel's engagement party.

Phoebe: I know Piper but I don't know when Cole's goanna leave again & this might be the only chance I can spend some real quality time with him.

Melissa: It's okay Aunt Phoebe I know what it's like when you don't get to spend a lot of time with the person you love go on I don't mind Sam won't either.

_Phoebe hugs her._

Phoebe: Thanks sweetie.

_Then leaves & goes back to Cole._

Hallway

Cole: Well?

Phoebe: Its okay Mel knows & doesn't mind either.

Cole: Really?

Phoebe: (Smiling) Yeah as of now I'm all yours.

_Smiling Cole offers his arm to Phoebe_

Cole: Then lets go so we?

_Phoebe takes his arm & wraps hers round his._

Phoebe: Okay.

_They walk out the door. Phoebe closes it._

San Francisco Street

_Phoebe & Cole are walking down the street._

Phoebe: So how long can you stay for?

Cole: I don't know yet. God I hate this.

Phoebe: Hate what?

Cole: The running & the hiding you know. Even if I stop, where do I go? I'm still half human, but I can't go back. On the other hand there's really no place for me in your world either.

_They stop & face each other._

Phoebe:What're you saying?

Cole:I'm just saying it's complicated. But it doesn't have to be, not with magic on our side. I've been thinking, isn't there some kind of spell or something in the Book of Shadows, you could strip my powers with?

Phoebe:Wait, you wanna give up your powers?

Cole: If I don't have them, I can't be tempted to use them I could just stay good & the Source won't be able to track me.

_She pulls him closer._

Phoebe:You'd do that for me?

Cole: Yes I would.

_They kiss as a homeless person near by starts yelling._

Homeless Man:Prepare for 'The Brotherhood'!

_Cole looks at the homeless man._

Phoebe:Cole, what is it?

Homeless Man: The thorn's coming! Stop 'The Brotherhood'!

Phoebe:Do you know him?

Cole:No, but if he doesn't watch what he's saying...

_A demon shimmers in behind the homeless man & pulls him into a long winding alleyway. Phoebe runs towards the alley. _

Cole: Phoebe, don't.

Alleyway 

_The demon's killing the homeless man with an athame as Phoebe's astral self projects in front of them._

Phoebe:No!

_The demon throws an energy ball at Phoebe. She projects out then in behind him dodging it. The demon turns round & goes at her. She kicks him in the stomach. He goes at her with a dagger. She grabs his arm, gets the dagger & stabs him. He's vanquished. Phoebe's astral self projects out & return to her real body as she comes round the corner surveying the situation. Seeing the homeless guy she goes towards him & bends down. Cole comes round the corner. Phoebe looks up at him. _

Phoebe: Where were you? What happened to you?

Cole:You just vanquished my brother.

_Phoebe looks on at him in total shock. _

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

COLERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

ANDREW TRUDEAU

DARRYL MORRIS

GUEST STARRING

SAMUEL WINCHESTER

DEAN WINCHESTER

JOHN WINCHESTER

VORNAC

TARKIN

KLEA

RAYNOR

San Francisco Bay & City 

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are lit up whilst Queen & David Bowie's hit song 'Under Pressure's playing._

Mm ba ba de um bum ba de  
Um bu bu bum da de pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for under pressure that brings a building down  
Splits a family in two puts people on streets  
Um ba ba be um ba ba be  
De day da ee day da - that's okay  
It's the terror of knowing what the world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming 'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow gets me higher pressure on people, people on streets  
Day, day de mm hm da, da ba ba  
Okay chipping' around - kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days it never rains but it pours ee do ba be  
Ee da ba ba ba um bo bo  
Be lap people on streets - ee da de da de  
People on streets - ee da de da de da de da  
It's the terror of knowing what this world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming 'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow - gets me higher higher high  
Pressure on people, people on streets turned away from it all like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn  
Why - why - why? Love, love, love, love, love  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more chance why can't we give love give love give love give love give love give love give love give love give love  
'Cause love's such an old fashioned word & love dares you to care for  
The people on the (People on streets) edge of the night & loves (People on streets) dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves this is our last dance  
This is our last dance this is ourselves  
Under pressure under pressure, pressure

Sunroom

_Cole & Phoebe walk in there _

Phoebe:You know, Cole, there's plenty working against us. I just thought at least I could count on you being honest with me.

Cole: I am.

Phoebe: Okay, so you just forgot you had a brother?

Cole: He's not that kind of brother.

Phoebe:Well how many, kind of brothers are there?

Cole:It's complicated.

Phoebe:You know I hate that word.

_The engagement party people hearing something going on in the sunroom come into it. _

Prue: Hey you two you're back early. What's going on? It's like someone's died.

Phoebe: Well someone did thanks to me I just vanquished Cole's brother.

Darryl: What? You had a brother? Whoa!

Melissa: That can't be right you couldn't have vanquished Cole's brother.

Piper: Why couldn't she have vanquished him?

Melissa: Because Cole doesn't have a brother he's an only child.

Andy: He could've had a brother you didn't know about.

Melissa: Uncle Andy I lived with his future self for fourteen years I knew a lot about his life to know he didn't have a brother.

Andy: Okay then.

Dean: Exactly how much do you know about him?

Melissa: Enough.

Cole: Look I didn't want him to see me.

Phoebe:& we lost an innocent because of it some poor street Prophet ranting about 'The Brotherhood'.

Leo: Brotherhood?

John: Brotherhood who're they?

Melissa: 'The Brotherhood Of, The Thorn' They're an elite gang who answer directly to the Source. He selects the members himself. Then they take a blood oath, life long pledge of loyalty. Cole became a member after the Source had turned him evil through having his mother kill his father & then taking him down to the Underworld & raising him to be a killer.

Andy: Oh god that's awful.

Melissa: Sure is.

Prue: Hold on a sec if you were a member of this gang.

Cole: Am still a member.

Prue: Whatever you should've told us.

Cole:I've done a lot in the last hundred years, its goanna take a while to catch you up. Anyway all that matters now's they're surfacing. They must've something big in the works.

Piper: So why kill a crazy old street preacher?

Leo: Because not all of them are crazy, or human. Some are magical sears who can pre-see actual events. But they're loud, dirty, so people ignore them. If Darryl, Andy call the station I bet they'll tell you other Prophets have been killed too.

Phoebe:For what? Just by talking about your... this gang?

_John Winchester's cell goes off he gets it out his pocket & sees who's calling. It's Bobby._

John: Excuse me a moment.

_He walks off & answers it. _

John: Yeah Bobby go ahead.

_Melissa talks meanwhile. _

Melissa: 'The Brotherhood' can't risk anyone figuring out what they're up to.

Sam: How do you know have you fought them before in the future?

Melissa: No I just knew about them through Cole telling me.

Dean:Okay, so what're they up to?

Cole:I've no idea. I'm not exactly a member of good standing anymore.

Phoebe:The Prophet that I was trying to save was talking about Lexserom.

Piper:The Internet provider? What, the demons want their own website now?

Prue:No, there must be more to it than that. Alright, Phoebe, you check the net, Piper, you got 'The Book Of Shadows'.

Melissa:I wouldn't bother it won't work 'The Brotherhood' are much bigger opponents than you've ever faced.

Leo: Mel's right researching & just vanquishing them won't help.

Phoebe: So we can't just let them go. Okay there's gotta be a way to find out what they're planning.

Cole:There's one way. I go back.

Melissa: (Worried) You can't be serious they'll kill you.

Cole: If you want to know what they're up to we've no choice.

Phoebe: Cole you'll be exposing yourself to the Source.

Cole:Maybe not. They've probably already surfaced, set up camp in this world. I won't have to go under completely.

Prue:It does kind of make sense.

Phoebe: No it doesn't.

Cole:This isn't about her, Phoebe, it's about me.

Phoebe:No, Cole it's about us.

_Phoebe leaves the room._

Cooperate Building 

_A demon Tarkin & a woman Klea are walking towards another demon called Vornac._

Klea:We might've a problem.

Vornac: One of the Prophets?

Klea:No, although the ones we've targeted have been taken out, including Triggs.

Vornac: So what's up then?

Tarkin: Triggs is missing. I haven't been able to find him anywhere, which means someone's onto our plan.

Vornac:Impossible as long as the Prophets are dead. Keep searching for our brother. I've to complete my assimilation, we must move forward.

_Nodding Klea shimmers out. _

Hallway

_The Halliwell's, Melissa & Leo walk downstairs. _

Piper:I'm worried, & not just about Cole but also Phoebe. I mean, sending him back under is like sending an alcoholic to a kegger. It's just setting him up to fall.

Leo: I agree.

_They come into the sunroom._

Sunroom

_The Winchesters are standing there._

Melissa: Hey guys.

Sam: Hey honey how's Phoebe?

Prue: Not good.

Dean: Yeah it's understandable. What a way to break up an engagement party though.

Leo: Yeah but it can't be helped.

John: Of course not.

Prue: Hey where's, Darryl & Andy?

Sam: Gone to the police station to see what they can find out about the Prophets.

Melissa: Okay.

Dean: So what will you's do?

Leo: We're not sure yet.

Sam: Maybe Phoebe can talk him out of it. Reason him with him.

Melissa: Won't work Cole's a stubborn man when he means to do something he means it which's why we need another plan.

John: Wish we could help you but we can't Bobby called earlier he has a hunt for us down in Ohio sorry.

Piper: That's okay we all gotta a job to do right?

Sam: Yep.

_He moves forward towards Melissa._

Sam: Listen I call you when we're done okay?

Melissa: Okay.

_She touches his left cheek with her right hand._

Melissa: Be careful.

Sam: You too. I love you.

Melissa: I love you too.

_They kiss each other for a few seconds then break up. _

John: Alright boys lets go.

Sam/Dean: Okay.

_Leo walks them out to the front door then closes it behind once there gone & returns to the Sunroom. _

Leo: So what're we goanna do?

Prue: I don't know maybe there's something in the 'Book Of Shadows' that'll help.

Melissa: I know something that can be done.

Leo: What?

Melissa: I'll know more when I talk it over.

_Melissa leaves & goes upstairs to the Attic. _

Attic 

_Phoebe & Cole are there. Phoebe's getting some ingredients together._

Cole: Phoebe, I have to go.

Phoebe:Nope, you can't.

Cole:Phoebe.

Phoebe:Remember that power stripping potion you asked me for, like an hour ago, & everything was still wonderful? Well, I've an idea, I just need some time.

_Phoebe stirs some ingredients together using a mortar & pestle._

Cole:Phoebe, I have to go. & I'll need my powers while I'm gone.

Phoebe:Why? What're you goanna do?

Cole:Just blend in. That's it. I won't do anything evil.

Phoebe: Well let me make sure you can't.

_She continues to stir the ingredients quickly. Cole stops her & puts the mortar & pestle down._

Cole:I'll be smart, & careful. I'll check in with you every two hours.

Phoebe:How? They'll track your shimmer.

Cole: Not if we meet in the mausoleum. That's the second safest place I know.

Phoebe:&what's the safest?

Cole:With you.

_Phoebe sighs._

Cole I thought you'd be proud of me.

Phoebe: Of what? Being suicidal?

Cole:I am coming back. I always have.

Phoebe:Yeah, how can you be so sure that you're goanna come back this time? Cole, you've been hiding from them for months. & I don't understand, there's a price on your head & now all of a sudden you're willing to expose yourself? For what?

Cole: For good. You taught me not to walk away & let evil win, to fight the good fight. That's all I wanna do.

Phoebe: How do I know they won't find you out & kill you if you go there?

_Melissa hearing this comes in._

Melissa: Because Cole won't go there I will.

_Hearing her Phoebe turns round._

Phoebe: Mel what're you talking about?

Melissa: Cole will go back there & blend in like he's goanna & still let you know what's going on without ever leaving.

Phoebe: How will he be able to do that on his own?

Melissa: He won't be on his own I'll be there hiding in plain sight listening to everything there saying then two hrs later I'll check in with you at the Mausoleum.

Cole: (Worried) No Mel you can't it's too dangerous.

Melissa: Oh & what your doing isn't. If we do it that way they won't suspect you of anything 'cause you never left in the first place.

Cole: & what if someone there senses you.

Melissa: Then we'll have to hope somebody doesn't.

Cooperate Building

_Cole's walking down a long corridor with a sack containing the dead Prophets head inside it. Melissa's behind him invisible but he can still see her. _

Melissa: Remember stay calm blend in as you do & don't make it look too obvious you know someone else's in the room.

_He turns round & faces her. _

Cole: I know how to do my job Mel.

Melissa: I know I'm just repeating so you know. & if anything happens I've got some backup in my pocket that'll help out.

Cole: But there's nothing out there that'll kill 'The Brotherhood'.

_Melissa moves close showing him what she's got. _

Melissa: This won't kill them but it'll certainly hurt them.

_Cole tries acting calmly round her. _

Cole: Um well then we should be getting on hey?

_He turns round walking onward towards Vornac's office. Klea sees Cole but not Melissa. _

Vornac's Office

Klea: Vornac.

_Vornac & Tarkin turn around._

Vornac:Well, well look, who's back.

Tarkin:Kill him?

Vornac:In a minute.

_Cole walks in the office with Melissa behind him who goes over to one side of the room. _

Vornac: Belthazor, come in, come in.

_A guard shuts the door. _

Vornac: Nice of you to come home to die.

Cole:Actually, I came to help. I overheard the Prophets talking. Afraid they'll spoil your plan.

Tarkin: What makes you think we have one?

Cole:Tarkin, you always have a plan.

Vornac:& after everything you've done, you think you can just walk back in & pick up where you left off?

Cole:I'm here to do what's right, Vornac for 'The Brotherhood'.

_Melissa continues listening inventively._

Vornac:Really? & what can you possibly offer that will save your traitoress head?

_Cole gets the dead Prophets head out of the sack he's holding & drops it on the floor._

Cole: The Prophets.

_Coming up behind him Tarkin grabs Cole & throws his head face down on the table in front. Melissa's about to do something but Cole stops her with a look that tells her not to. The others don't notice this. _

Vornac: You actually expect me to believe you killed the Prophet?

Cole: He was a threat to you.

Vornac:Ahh, a bounty on your head & yet you still think of us.

Cole:** '**The Brotherhood' comes first.

Vornac:Words to live or die by.

Tarkin: Triggs was assigned to kill that Prophet. Did you see him?

Cole:No. How's my old friend anyway?

_Tarkin lets Cole up._

Vornac: Your old friends missing suspiciously.

Cole:Brothers missing, Prophets talking, & I had no trouble tracking you down pretty careless. What will Raynor think of this?

Vornac:Raynor thinks you're a disgrace.

Cole:Why? Because I killed the Triad.

Tarkin:Isn't that enough?

Cole:They were plotting to kill the Source so they could take over, which means they would've killed every other demon in his inner circle including Raynor.

Tarkin:We never did trust the Triad.

Vornac:Then why didn't he come back & explain himself, hmm? Why run?

Cole:Because I had no proof, that's why. I knew nobody would believe me.

Vornac:Brothers for a hundred years & you disappeared without a word, left us with the rumours, the accusations. Were you thinking about 'The Brotherhood' then? Check his story Klea.

_Klea shimmers out. _

Tarkin:Back to work. So, who we after?

Vornac: Not your concern. Until Klea returns he goes nowhere.

_Vornac shimmers out. _

Cole:He always was a tight-ass, wasn't he?

Tarkin:Do you blame him?

Cole:No.

Tarkin:It's nice to have you back, Belthazor. I just hope it's for good.

_He quickly steals a glance at Melissa who turns round leaving the room then turns back to Tarkin._

Cole: Yeah, me too.

Sunroom 

_Prue, Leo & Piper are there. Piper looks at her watch._

Piper:What's taking so long godpoor Phoebe, must be going out of her mind.

Prue:It's only been three hours.

Piper:Three & a half. Way past the time Mel said she'd check in with her. God what was she thinking putting herself in danger like that.

Leo: Piper she was doing it to help Phoebe & Cole. Besides if something had happened to Mel we'd know it already you'd see her spirit.

Prue: Exactly which means she's alive still plus that & she's invisible so they can't see her anyway.

Piper: But what if they do. What if they kill her before she's even married?

Leo: Honey our daughters a very resourceful half white lighter / witch I know at least she'd do some considerable damage on their side if that did happen

Piper: Maybe we should go to the Mausoleum see what's happening.

Prue: Piper Phoebe she said she'd call when she can.

Leo:Besides, I think I should stay here till we figure out what 'The Brotherhoods' plan is.

Prue: Leo's right. Okay so the Prophet talked about Lexserom, right?

_Prue shows them an article in the newspaper._

Leo: "Merger talks between Lexserom & meta satellite faltered over the weekend."

Piper:Wait a minute, so Cole is risking his life to preserve stock portfolios?

Prue: No, it's much bigger than that. According to this, if the merger goes through, the world's affirmation flow will wind up in the hands of one company.

Piper:Well, that sounds evil by itself.

Leo:Except for one of the CEO's, Frank Pirelli's apparently getting cold feet about it.

Prue:What do you wanna bet 'The Brotherhood' wants this merger to go through so they can take over the company?

Leo:Which means they'd somehow have to force Pirelli to vote for it.

Prue:Or kill him.

Piper: God I wish we knew what was going on.

Mausoleum 

_Phoebe's waiting for Melissa there. She walks about a bit sighing. Suddenly Melissa orbs in. Phoebe goes over to her._

Phoebe: Are you okay? Is Cole okay?

Melissa: We're fine.

Phoebe: Did they buy his story?

Melissa:For now, but I gotta get back. They're suspicious enough of him as it is.

Phoebe:Well, then maybe you shouldn't go back. Maybe Cole should get outta there.

Melissa: It's not that simple Aunt Phoebe Cole just can't get outta there like that.

_She clicks her fingers together. _

Melissa: Besides he wants to stop them. Anyway I couldn't get much but as I was leaving I overheard some demon named Vornac talking about going after someone whose goanna be at Pier and Pescadero at eight am tomorrow morning. But I don't know who.

Phoebe: I might when the others were talking about Lexserom I did a little quick digging seems Frank Pirelli the guy who runs it doesn't want a big merger to happen.

Melissa: But 'The Brotherhood' does. Makes sense, explains why they've taken over investment banking firm.

Phoebe: How does it explain it?

Melissa: Well for evil to get a foot hole in the human world the best to do that's to take over their businesses. Work from the inside out.

Phoebe:How do you know that?

Melissa: When you've been fighting demons a long time you get to know how their mind works especially when you live with one.

Phoebe: So we need to safe guard Pirelli, till the merger vote at eleven then 'The Brotherhood' loses.

Melissa: Yes, but if you intervene, they might think he had something to do with it. You could blow his cover.

Phoebe: But we can't let them kill Pirelli.

Melissa: I know

_Melissa sighs._

Melissa: Okay look I'll see if I can come up with a plan & then let you know about it. I'd better get back.

Phoebe: Okay. Be careful.

Melissa: I will.

_She orbs out back to the cooperate building. _

Central Room 

_Vornac & the other 'The Brotherhood' members are there including Cole who notices Melissa walking back in invisibly. Vornac notices Cole looking at something._

Vornac: Are you with us Belthazor?

Cole: Yes Vornac go ahead.

Vornac:Alright, let's review.

_Tarkin turns on a screen. A 3D map of Pier & Pescadero appears the buildings surrounding then shows up also. _

Tarkin:Okay we patrol the perimeter. We reflect traffic. I'll monitor security. Once the limo's been cut off, Jassa will throw the energy bolt. At that...

Vornac:No, wait. Let's give Belthazor the honour. What better way to make sure he's truly back then to have him kill.

_Melissa looks on a bit worried. _

Cole:Fine. What's the target?

Vornac:Why? Does it matter? It's time.

Vornac's Office

_Time lapse later Cole & Melissa are talking._

Melissa: Cole you know you can't do it.

Cole: Mel I have to if I don't they'll surely suspect me.

Melissa: But they'll turn you evil.

Cole: Only if I fully embrace Belthazor which I don't have to do.

Melissa: I know it's just wrong.

Cole: Okay what do we do then?

Melissa: I have a plan I just need to let them know about it.

Cole: How's Phoebe?

Melissa: Coping, the best she can.

_Cole's just about to start talking to Melissa when she sees Tarkin come in. She quickly goes to him & whispers in his right ear enough so Tarkin can't hear her. _

Melissa: (Whispers to Cole) Cole someone's behind you.

_Cole tries verifying the situation without letting Melissa being so close to him affect him. He turns round towards Tarkin._

Tarkin: You alright Belthazor? Having second faults?

Cole: No of course not.

Tarkin: Good let's get to it then.

_The two demons leave as Melissa looks on worried. _

Corner Of Pier & Pescadero. 

_Tarkin walks up to Cole._

Tarkin:Nervous?

Cole:Hmm? Me? No, I was just thinking.

Tarkin:Been a while since you've seen this kind of action hasn't it? It'll come back to you. It's in our blood.

Cole:Yeah. I know.

Tarkin:Just execute the plan, Belthazor. No confusion, no consequences. It's no more complicated than that, okay?

San Francisco Street

_Prue, Piper, Phoebe & Melissa are walking down the street near by._

Piper:Wouldn't it be nice to save the world at a descent hour?

Phoebe:Okay, well, we have to focus here because if we don't Cole's screwed.

Prue: We will Phoebe don't worry.

Melissa:Let's just hope that killing Pirelli isn't all they want.

Piper:Well, if it wasn't he would've told you, right? I mean, unless you think he's holding something back.

Phoebe: Wait you think Cole's a traitor?

Melissa: No she doesn't think that. Mom knows how good Cole is Aunt Phoebe she was just asking a question.

Phoebe: That she should know the answer to. We all should. Cole's risking his life for this. The least we can do's trust him.

Prue: We do Phoebe.

Phoebe: Then let's do this. Okay what're we doing exactly?

Melissa: Right all we do's wait for to Cole to do his thing then as soon as the energy ball's launched mom freezes it & everyone else before it hits Pirelli's limo then I get inside & orb him out quickly you three hide mom unfreezes everyone the energy ball blows up the limo done deal.

Piper: & no one will suspect Cole?

Melissa: Not if we do it this way they won't.

Prue: Okay let's do it then.

_The girl's walk down further towards the corner. _

Corner Of Pier & Pescadero Thursday Sixth August

_Vornac & another demon are there. Vornac looks at his watch._

Vornac: Go.

_The demon gets in his car. Klea shimmers in beside Vornac._

Vornac: Well?

Klea:I haven't been able to prove Belthazor's story one way of another.

Vornac:That's alright. We're about to find out if he's telling the truth or not.

_Vornac & Klea walk over to Cole & Tarkin. A black limo drives out of a building car park. The demon drives in front of the limo. The limo driver stops the car, honks his horn & angrily gets out of the car._

Limo Driver:I've got it, Mr. Pirelli.

_He storms over to the demon's car._

Limo Driver: What the hell's the matter with you? Move your car now!

Vornac:(to Cole) What're you waiting for? Kill. Or be killed.

_Cole moves onto the road. The demon gets out of the car & moves out of the way._

Limo Driver:Hey, where you going? Where you going, damn it!

_Cole throws an energy ball at the limo. Prue, Piper, Phoebe & Melissa come running around the corner. Piper freezes the energy ball in mid-air & everyone else there. They run over to the limo._

Prue:Alright, Mel, go, go, go, go, go!

_Melissa gets in the limo & orbs out with Pirelli. They head back past Cole._

Phoebe:Maybe we should take Cole with us.

Prue:No, he has to look innocent after the fact. He's gotta figure out a way to get out on his own. Come on.

_The girl's run away behind a corner. Piper peeks around & unfreezes everything. The energy ball hits the limo & it blows up. The driver dives to the ground._

Vornac:Klea go get the body.

_Klea disappears. Cole walks back over to Vornac._

Cole: What do you want the body for? There won't be much left.

Vornac:But even a trace could alert the humans to the switch.

Cole: Switch? What switch?

_Vornac moves his hand flat down on his face & changes into Pirelli. He shimmers out & reappears down the street. A car drives out of the car park. Men get out of the car and help Vornac/Pirelli into it. The car drives off._

Tarkin: Feels great doesn't it, Belthazor? Welcome home, brother. You've been missed.

_Tarkin shakes his hand. Klea shimmers in beside them. _

Tarkin: Where's Pirelli's body?

Klea:It wasn't there.

Tarkin:What do you mean it wasn't there?

Klea: I don't know.

_She looks seriously at Cole who tries showing an innocent look._

Lounge

_Melissa & Leo walk in from the basement after putting Pirelli down there. _

Melissa: Pirelli's in the basement. He's fine. Phoebe's sleeping potion worked perfectly.

Phoebe:Me & mypotions, they solve everything.

_Prue turns on the TV._

Leo:Didn't have any problems?

Piper: No, Phoebe wanted to bring home a souvenir, but otherwise no.

Prue:I wonder is the kidnapping made the morning news.

Phoebe:What do we do now?

Melissa: Well I'll have to get back find out what the demons next move.

_Frank Pirelli shows up on the TV._

Melissa: Is.

Vornac/Pirelli:(on TV) It' no coincidence that just last night I changed my mind & decided to support this merger. Now someone's trying to kill me. That convinces me I've made the right choice. This merger will happen. Thank you.

Piper:What was that about Cole telling us everything?

Prue: How can Pirelli be there when we have him here?

Leo: The demon must've shape shifted into him.

Piper: & Cole knew about this.

Phoebe: No he wouldn't have I'm sure of it.

Prue: How do you know he's back with his brothers now, maybe he's switched too.

Phoebe:Come on, why all of a sudden are you off his band wagon? What's changed?

Piper: The plan blew up in our faces Phoebe that's what's changed.

Phoebe:& Cole's responsible for that?

Piper:Phoebe, not knowing the switch's a pretty big detail to miss, don't you think? Aside from the whole he originally tried to kill us thing that's coming to mind right about now.

Melissa: Yes but Cole's done a lot of good since then & he did a lot of good in the future to you can't fault him for that.

Leo: She right guys.

Phoebe: Thanks.

_Leo, smiles._

Piper:Come on, Phoebe, you have to admit you're a little worried about him.

Phoebe:About his getting killed, yes, but not about his betraying us.

Prue:Okay, uh, we need to work on a plan, alright? & we need to be smart because Cole's counting on it. So the merger voting's at eleven that gives us two hours to figure out a way to get the demon impostor out of there.

Phoebe:Anything we do could point Cole out as their leak. So we have to let him know what we're up to.

Melissa: Don't worry I'll do that in a mo first we need to work on plan B.

Piper: Plan B?

_Melissa gets up & walks to the fridge in the kitchen & opens it up._

Kitchen

_Inside the fridge Melissa opens up a secret compartment & brings a little box out from it & places it on the table in the middle of the kitchen._

Phoebe: What's in there Mel?

_She opens it up revealing a piece of Cole's demonic flesh. The gang smell the awful stench. _

Piper: Oh my god that stinks. What is it?

_Prue studies it & realises what it is. _

Prue: That's demon flesh isn't it?

_Melissa nods her head._

Melissa: Hmm, hmm. Cole's flesh actually.

Phoebe: Cole's flesh since when did you have that.

Melissa: Since he offered it to me months ago encase he turned evil & you guys had to vanquish him.

Piper: So wait there's been demon flesh in our fridge for months in a secret compartment which we didn't know about? Why didn't you tell us?

Melissa: Because Cole knew if you knew about it you'd use it on him before he had the chance to prove himself to you. Anyway as you know 'The Brotherhood,' are connected by a blood oath, their blood.

_She picks up the flesh with a fork. _

Melissa: So the potion that vanquishes one, should work on the others if you make the Belthazor vanquishing potion.

Leo: How do they do that?

Melissa: It works the same way the upper level vanquishing potion does just follow that in the book.

Phoebe: Okay you better go before it's too late.

Melissa: Alright I'll see you all soon.

_Melissa orbs back to cooperate building. _

Vornac's Office

_Cole's waiting there. Melissa comes in invisible. Cole goes over to her but she stops him before that sensing something. Vornac/Pirelli & Klea come in round the corner._

Vornac/Pirelli: That's impossible.

_Pirelli changes back into Vornac._

Klea:Not if it was done magically.

Vornac:Belthazor, what do you think?

_Cole tries to think of an answer without blowing it. _

Cole:Me? I think, uh, well, I think Klea's right. Somebody intervened.

Vornac:Like who?

Cole:How would I know?

Vornac: Guess.

Cole:Witches?

Tarkin:Witches? How can witches be onto us?

Vornac:Any thoughts?

Cole:We might've a leak.

Vornac:Yes, I think we do.

Tarkin: But how no one's left the building to tell anyone anything.

_Just then Raynor the head of 'The Brotherhood' shimmers in._

Raynor: That's because the person has been right under our midst.

_Everyone except Vornac looks shocked to see Raynor appear including Cole._

Tarkin: Raynor what're you doing here?

Raynor: I'm here to sort out your little mess.

Vornac: I informed him after things went sour this morning.

Raynor: Know let me see who's been a traitor then?

_He goes towards Tarkin & moves his hand across his face to read his mind. He gets nothing. Then he moves onto Klea & does the same nothing. Next it's Vornac. Still nothing then finally he comes to Cole. Melissa looks on very worried._

Raynor: What's the matter Belthazor have something to hide?

Cole:Give me a break. I'm not stupid enough to come back home & betray you all in one day.

Klea:That's not stupid, that's smart.

Vornac:She's right. After all, it's so ludicrous. Who would suspect you? You see the thing that bothers me most about this, Belthazor, are the rumours the ones that say that while you were a fugitive, you fell in love with a witch & not just any witch but a Charmed One.

_Raynor reads him._

Raynor: & she's not the only one he's in love with he loves another also her niece.

_Melissa looks on shocked at that announcement._

Raynor: & now here we are, confronted by the very real possibilities, our entire operation has been compromised by coincidence of coincidences, witches.

Cole:The rumours are true.

Tarkin: What?

Cole:I loved a witch & her niece, still do, actually. At least my human half does. But that was a mistake, I realise that now. I'd forgotten who I really was. Anyway the niece's with someone else & there getting married I won't jeopardise that for her.

Klea:& what makes you think Raynor will forgive for this?

_Cole looks at Raynor & answers him. _

Cole: He'll forgive me for being able to salvage the operation.

Vornac:& how do you think he'll do that?

_Cole turns round & gives Melissa a sorry look on this face then throws an energy ball which, sends, her flying across the room making her visible & wounding her then knocking her out. Tarkin goes towards Melissa. _

Tarkin: What the hell?

Cole: I believe she'll be able to answer your questions.

_The camera peers down on Melissa's unconscious form._

Office Room 

_Time lapse Melissa's kneeling down tied up inside an electric fuelled cage with members of 'The Brotherhood' & Cole looking on at her._

Raynor: Tell us where Pirelli is?

_Melissa doesn't answer. Raynor hits the cage sending an electric shock to Melissa. She screams a bit in pain. _

Raynor: I'll ask you again witch where you are hiding Pirelli.

Melissa: Go to hell you son of a bitch.

_Raynor hits the cage again. This time a longer bolt of electricity hits Melissa again. She screams in pain & falls down onto the floor. Cole can't stand by watching it._

Tarkin: Oh come on she's not goanna answer I say we kill her.

_Cole steps in & stops him._

Cole: No let me try.

Vornac: Alright but if anything happens.

_Cole kneels down to Melissa & speaks to her._

Cole: Mel I'm sorry it's come to this but I had no choice now if you want save your family you'll tell them where you've hidden Pirelli. Please.

_Melissa looks at him weakly seeing a sincere face on him. Knowing she has no choice she tells them exactly that. _

Melissa: He's in the basement at my home at one three two nine Prescott Street.

_Melissa looks upset at saying this. _

Vornac: Good. Tarkin, Belthazor get onto that.

Tarkin: Yes Vornac.

_The two of them shimmer out to the Manor while Melissa lies there wounded. _

Lounge

_The girl's are waiting there in the room._

Piper: God I hope everything goes alright.

Phoebe: I'm sure it will, Piper I don't think Mel will be much longer.

_She touches her & gets a premonition. In it she sees Mel trapped inside the cage & what's happened to her. The premonition ends. _

Prue: Phoebe you alright?

_Just then three demons shimmer in & __one throws an energy ball at the girls. Prue deflects it back with her power & one of the men goes up in flames. He disappears. The two remaining men go for the girls. Phoebe kicks one Prue uses her power on the other and crashes into the piano. They get up. Piper freezes them._

Piper: Whoa, whoa.

Prue:Okay how do they know where we live?

Phoebe: Mel something happened to her. I think she may've told them.

Piper: (Shocked) What? Leo!

_Leo runs in with two bottles of potion. He gives them to Prue & Piper they throw the potion at the demons & vanquish them._

Leo: Mel was right the potion worked.

Prue:Okay, that was way too easy. Oh my god, Pirelli, Pirelli.

_They run down into the basement. Cole & Tarkin have a hold of Pirelli._

Basement

Phoebe:Cole!

_Cole looks sorry at Phoebe then shimmers out with Tarkin & Pirelli._

Piper: Now what do we, do?

Sunroom

_Phoebe's there, staring out the window. _

Piper: What exactly did you see?

Phoebe: I saw Mel inside a cage wired with electricity I think. She was hurt.

Leo: They must've found her out & got her to confess.

Prue: At least she's alive.

Piper: For now yes.

Leo: So what now?

Prue: As much as I'd like to help Mel we have to stop the merger first it's what she'd do.

_Phoebe nods her head._

Phoebe: Yep.

Piper: Okay then so the merger's less than three minutes away & there's no way to get there before then.

Prue: Well luckily Mel still had some of that teleportation potion she made Sam left encase he ever needed to come down here if she couldn't get up there to him.

Leo: Yeah that is lucky.

Piper: Okay so everyone knows the plan we go to the building vanquish the demon impostor then find Mel me & her swap powers then I heal her job done. Okay?

_Everyone holds out there hands & puts them on top of one another._

All: Okay.

Cooperate Building 

Vornac: You cost me three of my best demons. What the hell went wrong?

Tarkin:The witches were more prepared then we thought.

Vornac:Another coincidence.

Cole:I didn't tip them.

Vornac:Did he?

Tarkin: He didn't Vornac Belthazor came with me.

Cole: Look Vornac these aren't just any witches they're that's why they were more prepared than we thought. Anyway the plan was to get Pirelli, I did that.

Vornac:Then where's he?

Cole: Some where you can't get him. Not until I'm sure you won't kill me.

Vornac:& how do I know you really have him?

Tarkin: I was there. He has him.

Vornac:& do I trust you anymore? It's time, I have to get back. But after the vote you'd better deliver Pirelli, or I will kill you.

_Vornac starts to shimmer out but Cole stops him._

Cole: No, don't.

Vornac:Don't what?

Cole:Don't go. I know these witches, Vornac. Now that I've kidnapped Pirelli, they'll do anything they can to stop us. They'll try to vanquish you, & they've a potion to do it too.

Vornac:But will they vanquish you when they find out what you did to their niece? Klea go keep an eye on our prisoner whilst I sort this mess out.

_Vornac shimmers out. _

Board Office Lexersrome Building 

_The door flies open thanks to Prue. She Piper & Phoebe walks in._

Piper:Alright demon you better tell us where my daughter is or I swear this's the last time you'll be spending on Earth.

Phoebe: Yeah you heard her mate tell us now.

_A chair swings around & Cole's sitting in it._

Phoebe:Piper, wait. Cole.

Cole:Surprised.

Prue:What are you doing here? Where's the demon?

Cole:He sent me instead. It might be a test. I think he's onto us.

Piper: I know where's Mel?

Cole: Inside 'The Brotherhood' building she's in a cage. Don't worry she's alright they haven't killed her yet.

Phoebe: Where's Pirelli?

Cole: He's safe.

_He stands up._

Prue: Cole, where's he?

Cole:Where else would he be?

Phoebe:The safest place you know the Mausoleum.

Cole:Isn't that what we agreed to?

Phoebe:No, unfortunately, it isn't.

_Phoebe throws the potion at Cole._

Prue:Phoebe!

_Cole starts yelling. He changes into Vornac. Before he dies he quickly says something. _

Vornac: The person who got Mel put inside the cage was Cole.

_Then he disappears. The girl's look shocked at his answer. _

Piper:But how did you know? Did you know?

Phoebe:The safest place that Cole knows is with me. He said so.

Prue: Yeah but what about what he said did Cole really do that to Mel?

_The real Cole shimmers in. They spin around ready to throw the potion._

Cole:Easy, easy okay I had no choice but to play it this way. They were so suspicious of me I had to make everyone especially you believe I was evil. Or I was dead.

Piper: Is that why you put Mel in a cage?

Cole: No Raynor did that.

Prue: & how was he able to do that?

Piper: Cole?

_Not been best pleased to them what he did, he does so. _

Cole: I threw an energy ball at her & made her visible I had to they were already really suspicious of me & because the fact Raynor had read my mind & already knew about her earlier.

Prue:Alright, so why did that demon impersonate you?

Cole: He didn't trust me. Wanted to find out whose side I was really on. I knew you wouldn't fall for it.

Piper:What about Pirelli?

Cole:I had to make you think I'd actually betrayed you, to give you motivation to kill Vornac and me. (to Phoebe) Forgive me.

Phoebe:I never doubted you.

_She goes over to him._

Phoebe: Well, maybe just a little.

Piper: Okay what about Mel how is she?

Cole: She's alright she's still inside the cage but she's hurt.

Prue: we have to get her so Piper can swap powers & heal her.

Cole: I'll take you.

_Klea's eyes are watching near by. They then disappear._

Phoebe: What about Pirelli?

Cole: If you call Darryl & Andy & get them to the Mausoleum they'll find him there.

_The gang walk out the building towards the cooperate building._

Office Room 

_Melissa's lying there wounded still in the cage. Phoebe, Prue, Cole & Piper appear. They go over to Melissa. _

Melissa: Mom.

Piper: Its okay sweetie we goanna get you out & then I'll heal you via the swapping powers spell.

_Prue throws a potion which disarms the electricity of the cage then she opens the door her & Piper get Melissa out. _

Cole: Okay you three get her home I'll join you later.

Phoebe: Whaddya mean later? Cole?

Cole: I have to get back so they don't get suspicious of me. It's only to cover my tracks that's all I'll be home again I promise.

_He kisses Phoebe. _

Phoebe: Okay. Let's go.

_They throw another teleportation potion which takes them home. Cole walks out & goes back into the main area. _

Cooperate Building

Tarkin:You saw the witches kill Vornac?

Cole:No, I saw what was left. So I went to kill Pirelli but he was gone. I can only assume the witches found him.

Tarkin:This's a disaster. What are we goanna tell Raynor? He wants a full accounting, you know even how they managed to find the witch in the cage & free her.

Cole:Tell him I warned Vornac not to go but he didn't listen. & now I have to go.

Tarkin: Go? Where?

Cole: I still have to find proof for the Source to clear my name. I can't very well do that here, can I? See you soon, my brother.

Tarkin: You can't go. Raynor wants a full accounting from you.

Cole: You can fill him in. You know just as much as I do.

_Cole walks away. Klea & Raynor shimmer in. Raynor throws an energy ball at Cole. He's knocked unconscious._

Tarkin:You were right, Raynor.

Raynor: Belthazor has much to explain & much to answer for.

Melissa's Room

_Melissa fully healed now's sitting on her bed talking to Sam on the phone._

Sam: I'm just so glad you alright.

Melissa: Yeah things didn't turn out the way I'd planned but they did turn out alright in the end.

Sam: I can't believe Cole hit you.

Melissa: He had no choice Sam 'The Brotherhood' were suspicious enough of him as it is already he was just covering himself.

Sam: By hitting my fiancée full on with an energy ball?

Melissa: Sam Cole risked a lot to help us especially now what's happened.

Sam: Yeah, yeah I know. How is Phoebe?

Melissa: Not good from what I can tell none of us will be until we know what's happened to him.

Sam: Hopefully you'll find that out soon.

Melissa: Hopefully. Anyway I'd better go they'll be, wanting me downstairs.

Sam: Okay. Let me know what's happens won't you?

Melissa: Will do.

Sam: I love you.

Melissa: Love you to.

_She puts her cordless down & heads downstairs. _

Lounge

_Everyone except Phoebe's sitting on the couches there drinking coffee. _

Piper: Why can't we ever throw an engagement party or just live normal lives without evil screwing it up?

Prue:She'll be okay soon as Cole shows up.

Piper:What if he doesn't?

Leo: What if he can't?

_Phoebe walks in from the kitchen with her cup of coffee. _

Prue:Hey. Look, whatever happens, he did the right thing. He helped get Pirelli back in time to cancel the merger, he helped us stop 'The Brotherhood'.

Piper: He proved he was good.

Phoebe:Yeah, but at what cost?

Prue: You can't really think of it like that.

Phoebe: Why not? Shouldn't I get to protect one part of my life & say this magic doesn't screw with, this I get to, keep.

Prue: Yes, you should.

Phoebe:Last night Cole was back & he wanted to strip his powers, yesterday everything was perfect, & today it's all fallen apart. Where is he? What happened to him?

_She cries out. Prue & Piper hug her as the camera fades out._

The End


End file.
